


Tickling is a great form of punishment

by Kuhaoyaoi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Noiz Being an Asshole, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Tickling, all hail the lube, bareback, but - Freeform, how do tags work, set after noiz's good end, there is lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhaoyaoi/pseuds/Kuhaoyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has been doing a lot of work and he's been neglecting Aoba. Theo has had enough of workaholic Noiz and makes him take a break, giving the couple some nice alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling is a great form of punishment

It was just another one of those days when Noiz was really busy and Aoba was left to die of boredom. Aoba didn’t have any work on Saturdays so he had kept the day free in hopes of getting to be with Noiz but of course he was way too occupied with work to notice Aoba. A long sigh escaped through his lips and Noiz finally looked up from his computer screen. 

“What’s wrong?” he looked Aoba with slightly furrowed eyebrows. “S-sorry! It’s nothing! You can go back to work I’ll just um…. go so I won’t get in your way. Haha!” Oh god I’m so stupid! I’m the worst. Even though I know he’s busy, Aoba thought and walked out of the room while covering his face in his hands. Noiz was a bit startled by Aoba’s behaviour and thought that maybe he should chase after him but his coil rang before he could finish his thought. 

It was Theo, who was worried if Noiz could do all the work by himself. Theo was really protective of Noiz, even though he was the younger sibling. Noiz didn’t like it when he patronized him like this but understood why he did it, since he had disappeared to japan for a long time.The persistence of his brother was starting to get a bit irritating and Noiz kept saying he was fine with finishing everything by himself but when Theo mentioned, that Aoba might be getting lonely, if he worked any longer, he couldn’t say anything. With no reaction from him, Theo knew, what Noiz was thinking and told him to leave the rest to him. Noiz refused at first but when Theo insisted and told Noiz that he wouldn’t be doing all the work alone, Noiz gave up and just thanked him. 

 

 

 

 

 

Aoba was laying on the bed letting his mind wander when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. It was Noiz who had finally finished with his work. He opened the door and gently smiled at Aoba. “Did I make you wait?” He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He was slightly amused by Aoba laying on the bed, looking bored. His shirt was slightly folded upwards so you could see some skin, which tempted Noiz. 

“Are you done with work?” Aoba asked him, while sitting up on the bed. His hair was a bit messy from laying down. Noiz thought he looked cute. He answered Aoba’s question by nodding his head and sitting next to him.“Did you get lonely?” He smirked at Aoba and received a light punch to his side. “Shut up…” Aoba said with a blush on his face. Noiz found this side of him quite endearing. And he couldn’t help but want to touch him. He grasped Aoba’s hand and leaned down to give him a seductive kiss. It seemed to work since Aoba was fast to lock his hands behind Noiz’s head and push his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues collided and Aoba was already a shivering mess before Noiz could even begin to take his clothes off. 

“Noiz, take this off” Aoba said while pulling on Noiz’s shirt. Noiz complied and soon there was no fabric getting in between them anymore. Noiz took advantage of the situation and made sure not to leave any part of Aoba unnoticed, as he kissed and nibbled and touched, making Aoba catch his breath and moan. Noiz was always doing everything and Aoba didn’t like that. So as to test Noiz a little, he hugged him and brought his teeth to Noiz’s neck, biting it first gently then a bit harder after he heard Noiz moan into his ear. Aoba blushed as he realized Noiz really liked to get bitten, though he had never admitted it. Aoba felt like he now had something to tease Noiz with but instead of doing that, he felt that he wanted to make Noiz just feel as good as he felt.

“Noiz…” Wanting to do something, Aoba got an idea but he was too embarrassed to say it. His face was bright red. Noiz noticed his struggle and smirked.“What’s wrong, Aoba? Your face is red” Aoba could hear the slight amusement in his voice and he wanted to punch Noiz but he would be lying if he said he hated it, when Noiz teased him happily like that. “It’s….it’s nothing…” “Hmm? It can’t be nothing, since you're blushing so hard. Are you having dirty thoughts?” As he said this, Noiz sucked Aoba’s earlobe. Aoba was starting to feel slightly dizzy from all the blood rushing to his face. He felt he was being completely dominated again by the boy who was younger than him. Not wanting to let that happen, Aoba pushed aside his pride and pushed Noiz off him so he could push him down himself. Noiz was startled by Aoba’s rash actions but let him do what he wanted. 

“Noiz” Aoba was now speaking with a stable voice but he was still averting his gaze. “What?” Noiz was holding himself back from ravishing Aoba and it didn’t help that he was hovering over him with a blushing face. “Don’t move” Hearing that, Noiz knew he was going to be in trouble. Aoba moved on the bed so his face was just inches away from Noiz’s erection. “Oi, Aoba! Wa-iaa!....gh” His sentence was cut off, when Aoba took all of him into his slippery mouth, making Noiz let out a desperate cry. Noiz felt like his self control was being tested. He wanted so badly to thrust up into that hot, loving mouth but he knew Aoba would get mad. Staying still was taking all of his concentration but feeling Aoba’s tongue sliding up and down his shaft felt so good, he couldn’t help but thrust up a little. Aoba moaned his mouth full, sucked harder and tugged at Noiz’s piercings, driving him crazy. 

“Aoba….that’s...enough alrgh!” Noiz’s plea disappeared into his throat when he felt Aoba lightly nibble his head. Noiz was so close it was dangerous. He was begging Aoba not to bite his head because if he did, Noiz knew he would come then and there and he hadn’t even gotten to touch Aoba yet. But Aoba didn’t let him go so easily and bit a little harder while sucking strongly. And just like Noiz had predicted, he felt his body shiver as he filled Aoba’s mouth with his semen. Aoba calmly swallowed it all down and lifted his head. “You sure know how to rile me up” Noiz said in a husky tone. Aoba felt a chill down his spine when he saw Noiz staring at him like a hungry animal. Noiz was fast to reposition Aoba on his stomach and his ass up. Aoba knew what was coming and he tried to think of a plan how to run away from the future embarrassment. 

“This is payback” Noiz chuckled before he squeezed Aoba’s ass and pushed his tongue inside him, while simultaneously stroking Aoba’s dripping boner. Aoba had no choice but to surrender at that point so he just grasped the sheets and tried to hold back his voice to no avail. His hole was being stretched out by Noiz’s tongue and his tip was leaking out pre-come, staining the sheets. He could feel Noiz’s piercing rubbing his insides and he had to admit that it felt good. “Noiz...it’s fine already so….I want...yours..” Hearing Aoba’s tempting words and seeing his face teary-eyed and flushed, Noiz was fully hard again and he was closer to snapping than ever before. He knew he needed to calm down so he kissed Aoba’s back and pulled out a bottle of lube from his night desk. Feeling a little mischievous, he poured the lube onto his hand while making quite a show of it, letting it drip from between his fingers. Aoba, watching this, felt his body shiver in excitement. Not wanting to make him wait any longer, Noiz brought his slippery fingers to Aoba’s hole and made sure that he was stretched out enough. Since he could fit three fingers in easily, he knew Aoba was ready. 

Aoba cried out as Noiz entered him agonizingly slowly, dragging his piercings against Aoba’s sweet spots and playfully biting his ear simultaneously. Aoba shivered and moaned as pleasure swept through his body, His hands were grasping the sheets and tears of pleasure welled up in his eyes. After being fully buried inside Aoba, Noiz started giving attention to his neglected member. Aoba panted and moaned as pleasure swelled up in his stomach but he also felt like something was missing. He needed Noiz to move. And he knew it was probably not going to happen without begging. You’d think he was used to all of Noiz’s kinks by now but begging was something that Aoba wasn’t very fond off. But the pleasure Noiz would give him after he begged was so good, that Aoba didn’t really mind having to push away his pride to obtain that. 

“Noiz...Please..” Aoba’s voice was desperate and that in itself made shivers run down Noiz’s spine. But because he was a little shit he still wanted more and he really had no restraint when teasing Aoba.  
“Please what? I won’t know unless you tell me” Aoba was slightly gritting his teeth and yet the embarrassment kind of made him more turned on, though he would never admit it to Noiz. Unconsciously making the most erotic face, Aoba bit his lip as he turned his head to look at Noiz. He could see Noiz blushing slightly at him even though he had a shit-eating-grin on his face. Aoba sometimes questioned why he loved this bastard so much but his answer was always quick to be found. The look in Noiz’s eyes was always pure affection even though it often had a lustful curtain on top of it. “Please, Noiz...I need you to move” Aoba’s voice, uncontrollably dripping with lust, made Noiz let out a shaky breath. His lips dragged along Aoba’s skin as he held Aoba’s hips with one hand and stroked his erection with the other. “I want you to say: please fuck me raw” Noiz whispered into Aoba’s ear. He was going to hit Noiz. But only after he had given him what he wanted. And after that, Noiz would be so dead. “P-Please...f..k..me..w…” Aoba’s voice was barely audible but that didn’t satisfy Noiz. 

“Louder”Noiz said into his ear making him gasp. I’m so gonna kill him after this, Aoba thought as he took a deep breath before throwing all the pride he had left in that moment out of the window.“Please fuck me raw!” He begged loud and clear this time and Noiz smiled,proud of himself. He started moving, finally giving Aoba what he wanted. His loud moans were like music to   
Noiz’s ears. As his piercings dragged along Aoba’s inner walls, he could see him nearing his orgasm. Not wanting to tease Aoba any more than this, he figured he’d just let him come first, not that Noiz was that far behind anyways. “Noiz!” Aoba chanted his name when he did as Aoba had begged; fucked him raw. His strong thrusts were driving Aoba crazy and with his dick being stroked at the same time, he could feel himself coming apart. Noiz had no remorse as he pushed Aoba through his orgasm, making him scream in pleasure. And just a few seconds behind him, Noiz came as well, releasing himself inside Aoba’s now tender hole. 

They both stood still for a while catching their breaths. Noiz kissed Aoba’s back and pulled out as gently as he could. After cleaning up a bit, Noiz wrapped a blanket around the two of them and kissed Aoba’s forehead. Aoba, coming down from his high, remembered what Noiz had made him say and blushed to his ears in embarrassment and anger. "Noiz...I can’t believe you made me say something like that!” Aoba’s flustered face only made Noiz smirk and give another kiss to his forehead. “Say what?” Noiz teased Aoba, making him put his lips which, to Noiz, was just too adorable. “You know what! Don’t try to make me say it again!” Making and angry puff sound, Aoba lightly poked Noiz side. Noiz was having a hard time keeping his laughter in but he was pretty good at keeping a straight face. 

“Hmm...Maybe you have to punish me then” Noiz’s grin was making Aoba angry but his words intrigued him. Sitting up and placing his hands on both sides of Noiz’s head, he smirked as an idea popped into his mind. “I guess I have no other choice but do that” Noiz was a little scared at Aoba’s words since he didn’t know what was coming. Aoba leaned in closer so he was just inches away from Noiz’s lips. But instead of kissing him, Aoba attacked his sides and tickled them mercilessly. Noiz’s laughter filled the room and Aoba thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.


End file.
